


Alguns (primeiros) passos

by YuuiC



Series: Construindo um dia a dia [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Depression, Developing Relationship, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minake Week, POV First Person, mention of abortion
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: Datas especiais eram feitas para serem comemoradas - e nem sempre os presentes eram luxuosos, envoltos de papéis brilhantes e fitas elaboradas. Minato gostava, mesmo, era de coisas simples e algumas surpresas (ou alguns pequenos avanços).[Minake week - Day 2 - Birthday]





	Alguns (primeiros) passos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Some (First) Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218064) by [YuuiC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC)



> I'll do the WHOLE week, I'll try my best with it! A little late, but here is the prompt for day 2 ç_ç Hope everyone can like it!
> 
> EU VOU FAZER A SEMANA INTEIRA OU NÃO ME CHAMO YUUI, É MEU OBJETIVO DE VIDA. E eu confesso que fiquei absurdamente apaixonada pela dinâmica dos dois nesse pequeno cenário AU que eu inventei (levemente divergente dos canons), então eu vou continuar com ele até o final, basicamente. Espero que gostem, mais hurt/comfort vem aí <3

         — Seu aniversário está perto, não?

         A pergunta não era para causar nenhum mal. No entanto, apesar dos anos, ela sempre parecia incomodar.

         Akechi continuou olhando atentamente para a sua xícara de café, os braços cruzados sobre a mesa, as costas inclinadas para frente. Apoiei o rosto na mão, fazendo bico.

         Em momentos como aquele, eu gostaria de poder entrar em sua cabeça e ler cada um dos seus pensamentos. Não seria uma experiência muito agradável, supunha, mas certamente me daria um norte melhor do que o opaco de seus olhos.

         Aguardei, _ansiei_ por uma resposta. O seu respirar, no entanto, era tudo o que eu tinha. Suspirei eu mesmo, reiterando:

         — Seu aniversário está perto, não? Eu estava planejando fazermos algo. Talvez nada muito mirabolante. Quem sabe um cinema? — Finalmente Goro ergueu o olhar para mim, curiosidade passando singelamente por suas íris carmesim.

         — Cinema é... uma boa ideia, eu acho. — Ele endireitou-se, finalmente se recostando ao estofado. — Eu não tenho nenhum filme em mente, no entanto.

         — Acho que _Detetive Pikachu_ ainda vai estar em cartaz. — Assisti como seus olhos se arregalaram, Goro afastando a xícara dos lábios, depositando-a no pirex novamente para não derrubá-la

         — _Pokémon?!_ Sério, senpai? — Dei de ombros, rindo de sua expressão incrédula. A sobrancelha exageradamente arqueada era a parte mais divertida. — Bom, nada contra, eu acho. Mas... não faz muito meu estilo.

         — É sobre detetives. Qual o problema em ser um Pikachu? — Ele torceu a expressão novamente. — Está combinado, então. Eu _aposto_ que você vai adorar.

         — _Cahem._ — Ele pigarreou e eu gargalhei. — Tudo bem, não me importo. Se for divertido, vai valer. — Um suspiro pesado deixou seus lábios e o sorriso foi morrendo nos meus. — Sabe, _senpai_... Eu realmente agradeço seus esforços para tentar me alegrar nessa data. Mas... ela não vai ser boa de todo modo.

         Um silêncio recaiu sobre nós. Era incômodo, pesado, quase palpável. Goro apoiou o rosto nas mãos e voltou seu olhar para a janela ao nosso lado, observando os passantes. Imitei-o depois de um tempo, apertando os olhos pela luz forte que incidia no vidro.

         — Eu– — Goro começou, respirando fundo. Olhei-o de soslaio, atento às suas palavras — Todo ano, eu penso o quanto teria sido melhor para a minha mãe se eu não tivesse nascido. Talvez um aborto espontâneo... ou algo assim. Já que legalizado ela não conseguiria.

         — No fim, você nasceu. — Uma baforada irônica. — Você tem certeza de que ela não gostava de você?

         — Se gostava ou não, eu fui uma das razões do suicídio. — Fiz um muxoxo enquanto ele se endireitava, voltando a olhar para a xícara, agora vazia.

         — Você não deveria afirmar isso com tanto afinco. — Seus ombros baixaram, desistentes. — Quero dizer, você _tem_ um pai _embuste_ de todo modo. O suicídio da sua mãe certamente foi influenciado por ele; do mesmo modo que esse seu estado psicológico fodido.

         — Obrigado pela parte que me toca. — Uma garçonete passou por nós e Goro pediu mais um café, junto de um prato de panquecas. Aproveitei e pedi mais um milkshake. — Sua vida seria melhor se eu não tivesse um psicológico fodido, não é verdade? _Senpai._

         — Nós já tivemos essa conversa, mais de uma vez inclusive. — Os carmesins de suas íris eram desafiadores. Não me intimidei no entanto; deixei que eles me provocassem, devolvendo um sentimento de conforto. — Eu não me importo com isso. Estou aqui porque quero te ajudar. — Esperei um momento, percebendo seus ombros caírem novamente. — E a melhor parte é que sua psicóloga concorda com isso.

         — Felizmente. — Ele suspirou, passando a mão pelo pescoço, esfregando com cuidado. — Eu tenho que te agradecer por isso também.

         — A dispor. — Sorri, satisfeito. Goro ajeitava os cabelos com os dedos, levemente corado. — Sabe... — Comecei, rapidamente tendo sua atenção. — Eu venho pesado em uma coisa.

         — Não desrespeitando, _senpai_ , mas toda vez que você pensa não é muito proveitoso. — Fechei a expressão, fazendo bico. E, pela primeira vez naquele dia, Goro sorriu. — Não faça essa cara pra mim!

         — É a que eu tenho. — Mostrei a língua. A garçonete chegou com nossos pedidos, olhando-nos desconfiada. Esperei até que ela se retirasse para prosseguir: — Voltando... eu estive pensando e... eu tenho mais uma proposta a te fazer.

         — Não quero festa de aniversário. Nem presente ou jantar romântico. — Goro pontuou, sério demais para o meu gosto. Fiz bico outra vez, mas ele estava inabalado.

         — Bom... sim, era sobre um presente. — Ele suspirou enquanto comia a panqueca, não mais me olhando. Sempre fazia isso quando eu mencionava algo assim. — Goro... eu entendo o seu problema com aniversário e presentes, mas... Sabe? Se você não _se_ permite comemorar, ao menos deixe quem se importa _te agradar_ uma vez.

         — Eu... — Ele me fitou, piscando longamente. A pausa foi extensa e durou tempo demais, o que o fez desistir do que iria falar, colocando outra porção de panqueca na boca no lugar.

         — Bom... eu sei que você odeia presentes, mas esse talvez você pondere sobre.

         — O que seria, afinal? Para você ter trazido o assunto agora, _senpai_ , deve ser algo grandioso. E, espero eu, não muito caro.

         — Na real, não vai me custar nada. — Goro ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. Deixei o sorriso nascer e, lentamente, dominar minha face antes de pronunciar: — Por que você não vem morar comigo?

         Apertei os olhos quando o som do garfo batendo contra a mesa encheu o ar, Goro se engasgando com a panqueca no processo. Esperei ele se recompor, tomando uma golada longa do café antes de me responder:

         — _Senpai!_ — A incredulidade em seus olhos só perdia para o rosa dominando suas bochechas. — I-isso é...  — Ele baixou a vista, desconcertado. — Eu vou só atrapalhar.

         — Eu não penso assim. — Comecei o meu milkshake naquele momento, o som do canudo interrompendo nossa conversa como um ruído tranquilizador. — A verdade é que eu não aguento mais você naquele _cubículo_ que você chama de apartamento. E eu sei que para você não compensa achar outro lugar, porque iria ser inviável o aluguel, além da organização.

         Goro olhava-me atentamente, a incredulidade banhando seu olhar, o seu peito se inchando e esvaziando de forma dolorosa a quem via — ele estava ponderando minhas palavras, medindo cada uma delas.

         — Por essa razão... — Prossegui, puxando e descendo o canudo no copo, dissolvendo o sorvete. — Eu venho pensando se realmente não seria melhor nós juntarmos as trouxas. Seria mais fácil para os dois lados, suponho. E... eu acho que ajudaria muito nas suas crises.

         Percebi como o olhar de Goro pesou, ele desviando da minha pessoa. Baixei os ombros — eu sabia que ele via aquilo como um fardo.

         Eu, por outro lado, só entendia como sendo mais uma parte dele; parte essa que eu estava disposto a cuidar — foi uma proposta que eu fiz a mim mesmo e a ele quando começamos tudo isso.

         — Eu realmente fico preocupado quando você tem crises. Queria estar mais próximo para poder ajudar mais. Foi... uma das coisas que eu considerei quando primeiro pensei na proposta. — Apoiei os braços na mesa, olhando meu milkshake enquanto refletia: — Claro, esse não é o principal motivo, mas era algo que eu levava seriamente em conta.

         — Desculpe perguntar, mas... Qual seria o principal motivo? Se esse não é. — Ergui os olhos para Goro, percebendo suas íris analistas praticamente me dissecarem enquanto tomava outro gole da xícara. Sorri de forma maldosa, respondendo:

         — É mais fácil pra gente foder assim.

 _Puff._ Ele quase cuspiu o café.

_Tão facinho._

         Esperei que ele se recompusesse da tosse e me olhasse outra vez para prosseguir:

         — A ideia é estarmos próximos mesmo. E te tirar daquele _apertamento_ para que tenha uma condição melhor. Claro, você pode matutar essa ideia o quanto quiser, mas saiba que o convite está feito e as portas abertas sempre que quiser. — Conclui, voltando minha total atenção ao milkshake.

         O silêncio entre nós agora era duvidoso, porém menos incômodo que o anterior, o som do milkshake passando pelo canudo uma quase melodia.

         — Né, _senpai_...

         Levantei meu olhar no instante em que fui chamado, desgrudando do canudo para respondê-lo.

         Nesse instante, percebi como os carmesins estavam _próximos_ — grudados em mim. Senti quando seus dedos passaram pelos meus e, antes que eu pudesse vocalizar algo, Goro encostou os lábios contra os meus.

         Pressionou-os com carinho, deixando que os meus superiores se prendessem aos seus enquanto ele os puxava de leve, voltando a juntá-los com uma leve força. Seus dedos acariciavam os meus, delicados, acolhedores.

         Quando eu pensei em corresponder, Goro se afastou, voltando a recostar-se no estofado atrás de si. O sorriso que passava por seu rosto era o mais brilhante que eu havia visto nos últimos meses — e seus olhos certamente estavam banhados em lágrimas, mesmo que nenhuma passasse por seu rosto.

         — Eu... vou ficar muito feliz de morar com você, _senpai._

_Ah._

_Aah._

         — Seja bem-vindo, então.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Detetive Pikachu é excelente e ninguém tira isso de mim UOADHFUGHDFUHGUA


End file.
